Diseased mitral and tricuspid valves frequently need replacement or repair. The mitral and tricuspid valve leaflets or supporting chordae may degenerate and weaken or the annulus may dilate leading to valve leak. Mitral and tricuspid valve replacement and repair are frequently performed with aid of an annuloplasty ring, used to reduce the diameter of the annulus, or modify the geometry of the annulus in any other way, or aid as a generally supporting structure during the valve replacement or repair procedure. Such annuloplasty rings or other annuloplasty implants are put into position and fixated to the tissue by various implantation procedures.
It is known that cardiac valve repair is a time critical and difficult procedure. Although minimally invasive catheter-based procedures are employed today, known solutions are associated with lengthy procedures that depend heavily on the skills of the medical staff. Besides from the immediate difficulties, e.g. associated with the delivery, placement and fixation of the annuloplasty implant, the occurrence of complications arising in the long-term follow-up can not be neglected. Frequent interventions may thus be required to ensure correct functioning over time, which will also impact the recovery and health of the patient. Another problem is to ensure that a significant part of
the annulus is reshaped while providing for atraumatic engagement with the anatomy.
A further problem is the cumbersome placement of annuloplasty implants due to interference from the surrounding anatomy such as the chordae of the valve leaflets. This typically results in entanglement of the implant into the chordae, and time-consuming repositioning may be required. Generally, it is a problem with previous solutions that once the implant is ejected from the delivery catheter, it is difficult to fully control position of the implant since the amount of control of the distal parts ejected is reduced.
The above problems may have dire consequences for the patient and the health care system. Patient risk is increased.
Hence, an improved method of repairing a defective heart valve would be advantageous and in particular allowing for avoiding more of the above-mentioned problems and compromises, and in particular allowing for facilitated positioning and fixation of an annuloplasty implant while reducing the time of the intervention, and providing for increased patient safety.